The return
by ReianaA
Summary: An S-class mage is returning to fairy tail. Her long journey is coming to an end. Her past is fearful to the people who were in her childhood. Friends and family? would they continue to open the emotionless mage? or would they leave her stranded to live by her lonsome self..


chapter 1: Returning

~? POV~

I huffed as I walked down the dark cobbled streets of Magnolia, tired and weary from a mission which felt like eternity, I decided not to drop in at my house; but visit the guild instead. I sighed, it had been around 2 years since i'v been back.'I debated to myself when I actually left... but i couldn't 'quite' remember. 'Suddenly I collided into a dark object... well when i say object I mean it was too dark to see until the light shimmered down; it was a man to be exact. He was dressed in a waist length green coat with a wide collar along with a furry base around the hood, black baggy pants and black sneakers, well from my falling view.

*thud*

He landed straight on top me. He must have been in a rush, my vision blurred so he looked rather disfigured, plus his weight was sorta crushing me right now... Not as in heavy heavy, but in muscly heavy. Wanna know how I know... It's cause I'm literally under him.

~Normal POV~

"ahhh, shit!" The man groaned as he pushed himself up to see what he crashed into. His eyes widen when he noticed that he crashed into a girl with blond hair. what beauty.. score one for me.

"Oh i'm so sorry Miss! I didn't mean to..." He paused as he examine the godly goddess beneath. But as soon as he did, his jaw dropped to the ground and immediately paled a ghostly white; much like his soul has faded from his body; but it was not in disgust, it was more of an afraid expression.

"hmm.. Loke? is that you?" The blond slowly stood. A hand covering her eyes and leaning on the other for balance.

"Umm... ARGGHHHHH!" The Orange haired man, or Loke ran as fast as he could. Fear creeping up his spin, he ran for his life, or so it seemed.

"I guess it wasn't him" The blond thought sadly, picking her self up off the pavement. "What a rude person, he didn't even help me up" The girl grumble to herself and walked to where ever she was going.

* * *

Loke ran as fast as he could back towards the guild, and as he reached his destination he slammed the doors wide open, causing every member present to send a glare or a confused look.

"Loke, why are yo..?"

"Guys! Lucy's in town!" Loke screamed. The guild went in an up roar, people screaming as if there heads were missing, tables flying as if they were happy and beer bottle's dancing with the floor.

"Lucy? who's Lucy?" Fire came out of nowhere but soon died out, only to reveal a pink haired mage with a confused yet intersted expression.

"Long story short, Natsu. She's one of our strongest mage's in Fairy Tail" the white haired barmaid answered, causing everybody to quieten down.

"She?!" Natsu raored "No way, Erza's our strongest girl and what about Gildarts and Laxus?" The pirk haired teen questioned, sending flames everywhere. Confused about who this mysterios mage was.

"You can even ask Erza or Gray if you want, Natsu" Mira gestured towards Erza that was supposedly sitting on a table. "Oh dear.." Mira giggled at the so called titania the was huddled under the table trembling.

"Erza!" Natsu yelled looking at Erza's crouched form. "What wrong with her?" He asked guestering to ther red head.

Mira giggle and tilted her head cutely to the side. "As most of you know, Erza dosen't really get along with our Lucy. When I think about it.. Those two.. were always troublesome together" Mira giggled to herself.

Gray clicked his tongue "Yeah" He sighed "Lucy was.. hmm.. the won who beat Laxus or was it mystogan?" He asked loudly, tapping his chin in thought.

"Acutally, she beat both of them, right?. Though in the S-class exams" Wakaba huffed. "I remember when Laxus camed back destorying everything that crossed his path." Wakaba shived at the thought.

"EH? But how come I never see her around?" Natsu questioned.

"Well.. Lucy never was a social person. She kept everything to herself and was quiet around the guild. When we were younger she would only talk to Master and the S-class members." Mira explained. "But after getting to know everybody she opened up a little." Mira added grining happily.

"But why I don't know her?" Natsu asked again and a confused explression on his face.

"That's because I sent Lucy on an SS-Class mission.." Master Makarov came out of his office, standing proudly on the railing of the second floor.

"Master.. I didn't noticed you were here" Mira said.

"Ah.. Lucy should be here.." Master voiced looking at the guild doors, every member present followed his gaze.

A long silence travelled through out the guild; not one sound, though only the sound of breathing. Intent gazes were locked on the guild doors waiting for the so-called mage Lucy. Erza was still under the table though looking at the doors. Natsu intently staring as if his life depended on it. Gray's bare chest showing yet eyes locked on the doors.

*Click* they all heard the sound of the doors and a small stream of light creaked, beamed as the doors opened. Everybody's eyes were staring and the doors revealed...

*whoosh*

"Nothing?" Asked macoa falling off his seat.

"WHAT!?" Natsu screamed confused and shocked. "Is this Lucy invisible? or is she hiding?"

"Natsu.." Everybody sweat dropped. "Lucy has blond hair, she's not invisible"

"not to mention that tiny cute curivious body" Wakaba drooled.

"I wonder what she looks like now that it's been a couple of year?" Mira wondered tapping her index finger on the chin.

"Master.." Makarov felt something tap his shoulders and when he cocked his head to check what and almost immediately jumped and screamed. His eyes widen in shock and he fell form the second floor.

"ARGGHHHH!"

*Crack**Smash**Boom*

Master Makarov landed sadly on his back. After screaming, the members shot their attention and ready themselves in a battle position. "Master? are you alright?" Asked Mirajane who stood only a couple of feet away, holding a first aidkit.

Master slowly stood from the rubble and cracked his hip "Ah.. I'm fine." He croaked.

"Gramps! Who did this?" Natsu roared. looking up to the second floor, he clenched his fist in anger. That was until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine boy. She just scared me a bit" Makarov reasurred and stood firmly. "Welcome back.. Lucy"

* * *

**_Ok.. I have a reason for not updating.. =_=" school... STUPID SCHOOL! you hear me! I know my excuses are as obvious as a blunt pencil (pointless) but I want those credits... I want to get in to art school, maybe even become a writer but i doubt i'll make it. =_=.. anyway it's the holidays in a week and I'll update between then and now.. I promise and if I don't, I give you the permission to literally (animatedly) kill me XD lol._**

**_Please review, I'll love you. And I'll even update faster if you do~_**


End file.
